X-PLSN FM Radio
TONIGHT'S CHANNEL XPLSN02 You heard right! You heard right, gals and gobs! Radio has come to Orgrimmar- prepare to have your ears assaulted with the sassiest and sweetest talk this side of the Great Sea! Bringing you news, sports, and the weather, X-PLSN FM is the station, Orgrimmar is the place. This message has been brought to you by the Crashburn Cartel- if it aint burnin, it aint Crashburn. What We're About What is it? While the event is advertised as a radio broadcast, creative limitations (lack of voice actors, a podcast, and recording equipment) dictate that this broadcast will be hosted via chat channel on the day of the event. The channel name will be announced the day of the event. '''The reason for this will be explained in the ‘How’ section. This particular broadcast is modeled around a typical radio talk show and will not feature any music. The hostess, Greesie Wrenchwield, will offer delightfully diverting discussion on such topics as fashion, politics, current events and more while special guests will offer callers advice on their problems. Interviews of notables will take place and the truth, whatever that might be, will come out over live radio! Paid advertising will be present, how else can radio come to Orgrimmar? When and Where The inaugural broadcast will take place on '''Saturday, August 13th, at 8:30 PM Moon Guard Server time, 6:30 Pacific. The event is expected to run one hour. The chat channel will be posted on the realm forums, this wiki, and privately upon whispering Greesie in game. Again, the reason for this is explained in the ‘How’ section. As of this very moment, the initial broadcast is the only intended broadcast. The event could take place regularly if it receives favorable reviews, so say the head honchos upstairs. Radio’s not cheap! How The channel name will be announced after the owner and moderators are already inside and prepared for others to join. In all likelihood it will be created an hour before the event, if not a little earlier. This is to ensure that only the appropriate parties are in possession of specific chat commands that can and will be used to silence those who interrupt this event. Listeners will not be muted upon joining, but can expect such to happen if they interfere with the broadcast without being invited to do so. As such, all text placed within the chat will be in character and constitute the content of the broadcast. Emotes in stars may detail sound effects that play during the show, and will substitute for the typical emote that would take place in a face to face roleplay setting. Like this, *boom!* Expectations for Listeners This is a radio broadcast. Unless you are calling in, which is discussed in further detail below, your character would not be able to interfere, in reality! Since the studio is located high above Orgrimmar at the radio tower (which will continue to be a fictional location in game and the actual broadcaster will not be present in any fashion while the broadcast is in progress) it’s unlikely that the voices of their listeners will reach them without the aid of a wire call. As such, anyone who interrupts the broadcast with chatter in the channel will be dealt with first by muting. Second offenses after leaving and rejoining the channel will result in a ban, no questions asked. Third offenses on a later date will be treated as harassment and reported to game staff. Getting Involved Advertisements The radio broadcast will be interrupted periodically by paid advertisements. They will span a total of one text input (255 characters, including spaces) and be ‘read’ by the hostess or special guests, per the request of the advertiser. Behind the scenes, these advertisements will be paid for with assumed gold (The hostess never takes in game currency for what amounts to emotes and quippy lines of text- it’s not work for her, she does not believe she should get paid for it) to the Crashburn Cartel in exchange for this kind of exposure. There will be a limit to the number of advertisements per broadcast, so get yours in early. Ad requests must be dealt with Greesie in character, appointments can be made to arrange it in game. “Calling In” There will be points in the broadcast when the hostess will take callers. As in any radio broadcast, not everyone will get a chance to speak. To request to be a caller, simply send the hostess a tell indicating such. You will be placed in a queue. If it is short, it will be handled in the order of tells received. If it is long, the hostess will /roll (number of tells) and pick based on the output. Callers are expected to handle themselves in an IC fashion and will be ‘disconnected’ (muted) if they fail to do so within reason. Thus, any attempts to call in and troll will be summarily squashed. The length of calls in will vary depending on how much fun the hostess has with the particular caller. Guest Appearances Guest speakers will offer their input on a particular topic. This is arranged before the broadcast and discussed at length both in character and out. To request to become a guest speaker, commentator, or even to make a voice cameo, you must contact Greesie in game. If things hammer out well OoC (Greesie's player thinks you’d do well with the event) there will be a brief in character ‘test’ in which she will say something completely off the wall to see how your character handles it. It’s important when choosing guests to pick the ones that react well in situations that are not scripted because this event is not scripted! Should your character pass, they will appear in the next available broadcast. Interviews This radio station is looking for community notables to interview! To volunteer yourself or someone else for an interview, contact Greesie in game. Decisions will be made based on a similar combination of OoC and IC factors as detailed in the above section. Guests who submit to an interview will not be aware of the questions they might be asked, so think carefully before you enter your character into a potentially embarrassing situation! Permanent Segments Should this event grow larger than a one-time deal, it may become possible to include segments purely hosted by other characters. If you have an interest in hosting an advice column, a cooking show, a platform from which to rail against the theoretical foes of your chosen political philosophy, or any moderate length segment, please contact Greesie in game. Decisions will be made after consulting those who have put in the time and effort to make the event go, and pending the approval of the audience. After all, good reviews keep the ads coming and the station afloat. Category:Events